


The 103

by mochiiwriting



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, Comedy, Cop!AU, M/M, Satire, one-shot??? Possibly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiwriting/pseuds/mochiiwriting
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, an acclaimed detective of the NYPD, receives the biggest shock of his life when the worst captain he ever had transfers to his precinct.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN IWAOI FIC, NOT USHIOI***** 
> 
> Also this is just a stupid au I thought of so if yall want me to continue just comment (or if anyone has ideas, it’s much appreciated!!)

   _**Morning briefing.  
8:32am, 103rd precinct.**_

  "Oikawa, you're up," Sergeant Sawamura spoke from the pedestal at the front of the briefing room, scratching behind his ear with a huff. Oikawa, smug, walked to the front of the room. He walked tall and proud in front of the beat cops and detectives in the room.  
   
  "We've got a pretty interesting murder case going here today, a social media one no less-!" 

  "How the fuck can a murder be related to social media?" Detective Kuroo scoffed from his seat. He was cunning yet quick, the one most likely to spot a clue others would miss.

  "Yeah, what are you on about?" Detective Bokuto added, who sat next to Kuroo. Statistics showed that Kuroo became sixty-five percent dumber around Bokuto, and since both of them were partners, that was most of the time. 

"Why don't you be quiet and let me explain so?" Oikawa growled, annoyed that he was interrupted. "The victim was confirmed to be a female, but the body was burned, teeth taken out, head shaved, practically all traces of DNA gone. The only thing we have to go off is the phone found in her pocket. Cyber downstairs was able to trace the owner back to a women named Hailey Whitechurch, and she happened to post a selfie on Instagram minutes before her murder." 

  The TV turned on at the click of Oikawa's remote, and the whole briefing room cringed at the image of the mangled corpse from the crime scene. The picture then changed to a girls Instagram, a relatively regular selfie. 

  "There's not much we can go off with on this picture, though," another voice spoke from towards the back of the room. Detective Kageyama had a coffee in his hand, looking as if he came to work late. He was the best up and coming detective in the place, the one the sergeant was beginning to rely on the most. The only problem was his perfectionism.

  "That's where your wrong, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa grinned, enhancing the picture and showing someone in the background. The brightness was turned up, revealing a small man with a gun in his hand. He was only Barely seen. "Two cops did door duty earlier, were looking for a Caucasian Male, about 'hundred and eighty pounds, dark hair, glasses. Four foot eleven, or so, also. For reference see Detective Iwaizumi-"

  "Fuck off and die, you trash," Iwaizumi snarled from the table at the front, going to take a sip of his coffee. "You really like to go on about those two inches, don't you?"

  "What two inches? Did you think I was talking about your penis, Iwa-chan-?"

  "Workplace, workplace! We just had harassment training, boys!" Daichi interrupted the both of them. Oikawa grinned wolfishly, winking seductively at Iwaizumi. The two had been partners for the past year, and had put more away than most in this place. They were incompatible and constantly arguing, but had a bond like no one else in the entire precinct. 

  Daichi growled lowly, shaking his head, "Kuroo, Bokuto, go down to cybercrime and see if they can do anything to help with this. Kageyama, grab a couple beat cops and head over to the Crime scene. Iwaizumi, Bokuto, start looking into this girl's life. We need potential suspects, people! Dismissed." 

  "Desk duty for the day, tough break," Kuroo smirked as he passed Oikawa, who stuck out his tongue childishly.

  "You're only happy you got cyber 'coz you get to see Kitty-chan," Oikawa laughed, observing Kuroo's face go beet red. "I'm not dumb, Tetsu-chan, I see the way you look at him." 

"Yeah, whatever, Oikawa," he growled as he walked out, Bokuto following happily behind him. 

"Let's get to work, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa turned to his partner, who had an eyebrow raised at him, unimpressed. "What did I do?"

~

  "I thought you had court duty today, Kageyama?" Iwaizumi asked the detective as he gathered his things to leave for the crime scene, throwing on a hoodie and his badge around his neck.

  "Yeah, the case was reassigned. Besides, I'm not exactly the best up on the stand." 

  _"And how do you feel the Jury should plead?"_

_The prosecutor stared at a dazed Kageyama, mouthing the word guilty frantically to the detective._

_"Milky."_

  "Oh, I remember that. They let him go, didn't they?" 

  "Yeah, so, I try not to go on the stand. Are you gonna stay here with Oikawa?" 

  "Have to, I have to look into her company. She's a defence attorn... You just have me an idea, Kageyama!" Iwaizumi smiled, grabbing the younger by the shoulder. The other looked on in confusion and nodded, while Iwaizumi ran out of the room. 

  "You're welcome?"

  ~

  "Hey, Tsukishima-"

  "Hold up," the man said from the desk in front of the Captain's office. He pointed at Kuroo's hand leaning on his desk, waving at it to signal for him to take it off. The detective raised an eyebrow at him, slowly retracting his hand and moving to sit down. "No," Tsukishima said again, making Kuroo stop mid-sit. "You stand." 

  Kuroo growled in annoyance, standing upright. Tsukishima returned his eyes to his phone, raising his eyebrows in a silent signal for the detective to get on with it. "I need your help-"

  "Sh, shh," Tsukishima grinned, holding up a finger. "Sorry, I just had to savour that moment. Carry on." 

  Kuroo frowned. "You PR people normally have their ears to the ground. What do you know about Kenma Kozume from Cybercrime?" 

  "Kenma Kozume? Like the little guy with the bad bleach job? The one who never looks up from his phone?" Tsukishima scoffed. "Sorry, Kuroo, he's too cute for you."

  "How?" Kuroo's eyebrows scrunched up. 

  "You look like a chicken that somehow made it out of the factory alive," Tsukishima said. "Your hair looks like you went into an emo phase and never came out."

  "Just tell me what you know, dammit!"

  Tsukishima placed his phone on the desk. "I will tell you on two conditions; one,  you let me borrow your car once a day so I can go to the Cheesecake Factory and buy lunch. Two, you get me exclusive pictures of Daichi, Iwaizumi and Bokuto from the showers." 

  "The car is fine, but why do you need the pictures?" 

  "Did anyone ask Mozart what he was doing with his violin?" Tsukishima retorted. "Or Michaelangelo what he was doing with all that paint? I think not, little man." 

  Kuroo sighed, turning into a growl as he rolled his eyes. " _Fine_. Tell me what you know." 

  

  ~

_**Bull-pen.  
1:45pm.** _

"We're getting a new captain today, aren't we?" Iwaizumi asked, scanning the cases on his desk idly. Oikawa sat across from him, leaning his face on his hand, pen rolling between his teeth.

  "Don't care. It's not like captains nowadays actually do anything, Daichi is practically our captain anyway," Oikawa responded, crumpling up a piece of paper and looking over by Bokuto's desk across the room to aim it. He tossed it, landing it directly and earning an impressed thumbs up from Kuroo. 

  "Daichi would rather hang himself than become our captain; look at him," Iwaizumi muttered, glancing towards the sergeant. Oikawa turned around, frowning with wide eyes when he saw his squad leader with four fans plugged in around him, sweating on his forehead, looking frantically through the mess on his desk for what was probably a missing case file. 

  Oikawa slowly turned back around, "I see your point. I hope this captain is as good as the last one though. Remember our bungee jump competition off the roof?" 

  Iwaizumi laughed, "How could I forget? I was stuck on crutches for four months. Besides, I heard this one is coming from the six-"

  The elevator dinged from across the room, echoing through the bull-pen. The heads of those there popped up, as everyone stood. 

  "Iwa-chan, when you said the six, you don't mean the _six-seven-?"_

  "Greetings, detectives. I'm your new captain. My name is Wakatoshi Ushijima." 

  " _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ " 

  The look of horror painted on Oikawa's face was something else, and it looked as if he could melt into a puddle right then and there.

"Speech!" Bokuto called, smiling broadly. 

  "That was my speech." 

  Bokuto nodded awkwardly, offering a stiff thumbs up. "Very nice! Keep it simple."

  "Sergeant Sawamura, a word?" He turned towards the sergeant, who raised his brows and nodded, following the captain into his office.

  "This is a joke, this is a _sick joke_ ," Oikawa snarled out under his breath, Iwaizumi the only one catching it. The minute Daichi stepped into the office, the sounds escalated into enraged screams, muffled by the walls. Ushijima jolted from his position, looking at Daichi frantically, who just held a blank expression as if he was entirely used to it. 

“...Sergeant, I believe you’ve worked with this squad for...?” 

“Three years now, sir. I’ve whipped them into shape with my own blood, sweat and tears,” Daichi smiled proudly as what was presumably a glass shattering echoed throughout the bullpen, followed by a feral scream. “They’re the most diligent detectives in this city.” 

“Tell me about your squad,” Ushijima stood by the window, looking out on the bullpen with the sergeant. 

“Okay, where do I even start...” Daichi muttered, before pointing towards Kageyama, sitting at his desk and oblivious to the wreckage going on around him. “Tobio Kageyama; youngest detective in the precinct and younger person to ever be promoted to detective at 21. He’s the most promising detective in this place; incredible potential, but he takes a little while to get going. He can be a little clueless and he’s not great in social situations.” 

“Ah, I’ve heard of Kageyama. What about the rest?” 

“Those two idiots with the black hair and the bad dye job are Tetsurou Kuroo and Koutarou Bokuto. They’re incredible when they’re apart but when you put them together they’re so, _so much_ worse. Yet, every single case they’ve done together has turned out to be proved right. They can pull a confession out of anyone, because they compete with each other to do better than the other. It just takes a little more time but they are a guaranteed clear. Also good to send on stakeouts, since they never get tired of each other.” 

Daichi clicked his tongue, then pointing to Iwaizumi, who was cursing incoherently while cleaning up the shattered glass on the floor beside the kitchenette. 

“Hajime Iwaizumi. Hot-headed and short-fused yet easily the most supportive and uplifting member of the squad. He’s a pillar for everyone in the precinct; everyone knows him, everyone talks to him. He’s done work in almost every field; he’s done time undercover in a prison and in the mafia, worked in the FBI, worked on a swat team for a little while, even worked in England for a while in Scotland Yard before he was transferred back here.” 

“Yet he only has the title of detective?” 

“He rejected every promotion thrown his way, and most people believe it’s because of the problem child,” Daichi growled. “Tooru Oikawa; cheeky and a bit of a sadist, yet competition and perseverance runs through his very veins. He has pushed past every single barrier in his life and even after the worst ones he’s come out kicking and screaming. There is not a single person in the NYPD, let alone the precinct, that works harder than him. Yet, it never, _ever_ turns out his way. He was rejected by the FBI, failed his sergeants exam after studying for months, on top of the majority of his cases being transferred to major crime, yet he still _grinds and grinds and grinds._ He and Iwaizumi form a partnership that I can’t even put into words; they fit like puzzle pieces together even if they do like to annoy each other endlessly.” 

“I worked with Oikawa in the six-nine until he was promoted,” Ushijima remarked. “At the time he was offered a transfer to the LAPD, which I insisted he should have taken. He would have thrived there, truly. It was where I was able to climb the career ladder and I think he could have grown his talent there. I never found out why he didn’t take the job.” 

“ _FUCKING BITCH- CUNT FACE- TELLING ME TO GO TO THE LAPD HEADASS-! IWA-CHAN LET ME **GO** IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM-!”_

Daichi sighed, unsure smile plastered on his face. “I-I wonder why.” 

Ushijima went to leave the office, opening the door on the bull pen. Oikawa was being held down by the neck on the ground, Iwaizumi sitting on top of him, others watching intently until every face in the room snapped towards the captain. 

“Detective squad; your first assignment,” Ushijima addressed the room. “I want the Instagram killer completed by sundown.”


	2. Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the impossible case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more serious and plot-based this time, but that’s only so I can finish this mini arc and show you guys what they’re capable of! :)
> 
> Also, thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter!! So many comments I truly live for them!! ^^

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Oikawa, appalled, whacked Iwaizumi off him and stood up. “That’s impossible. We haven’t even got an autopsy report back!”

“Well you better start chasing those strings. You have...” Captain Ushijima made a point to check his watch and wait a moment. “Just under eight hours.” He smiled, the action forced and unnatural, causing a shiver to creep up Oikawa’s back. Although, that could have also been caused by Iwaizumi’s curious energy looming behind him, hovering like an rage-filled spirit. 

“Oh, and your position is on the line here. _Good luck. Dismissed._ ” 

Chaos immediately ensued throughout the bullpen, as Oikawa whipped around to face the rest of the detectives. All of them stared at each other with an equal sense of ‘ _oh fuck_ ’, before turning and facing their sergeant. Daichi looked equally panicked, speed walking towards the group and about to say something before a small ball of red completely crashed into the room. 

Kageyama rushed over, raising suspicion slightly as _when the fuck did he begin to care about beat cops-_

He helped a small, agile-looking beat cop to his feet. The boy looked like he was just barely out of the academy, he was so tiny. He went twenty different shades of red as he stared at Kageyama, handing over a folder to the detective and saluting him before leaving. 

“What the fuck was that?” Kuroo snickered as Kageyama returned, Daichi snatching the report out of the detectives hands and flicking through it. He went just as red as his tie, scratching behind his neck. 

“N-nothing-”

“ _Dude,_ I didn’t know you were into _twinks_ -!” Bokuto poked at Kageyama, making the latter jump and yell.

“ _HAH?_ I’m not- I amnt- NO!” He stumbled over his words, turning a dark purple. 

“Shut up, the lot of you,” Daichi interrupted them, wide eyes scanning the report. “Autopsy reports her cause of death wasn’t her injuries. She died from liver failure, and they found a large amount of a poison called ‘pseudaconitine’ in her stomach.” 

“Poisoned? The social media evidence and door duty showed it was probably a sneak attack from someone she didn’t know,” Oikawa muttered, bringing his hand to his chin and thinking deeply. “Has the crime scene been compromised at all?” 

“Nope, CSI hasn’t even touched it yet. They’re waiting for our move since it’s our jurisdiction,” Iwaizumi responded. 

“Let’s all head over there,” Kuroo suggested. “We’ll be in a better headspace at the scene.” 

_**x** _

_Crime Scene  
2:03 pm  
7 hours and 36 minutes until deadline_

“Okay, so there was evidence of a meal being made an hour or two before hand, yeah?” Kuroo pointed towards the multiple pots sitting on top of the oven. Kageyama walked over to him, listening intently. “Why would a person living alone need to cook this much food? Was there a report of a guest coming over?” 

Kageyama turned towards the sergeant signalling him over and relaying the message. Daichi pondered for a second, flicking over the information on the report. “It doesn’t look like it. Door duty turned up little answers, just that the attacker had never been seen before in the building. I’ll look into it, good work boys.” 

Oikawa stared at the bloodied kitchen table, squinting at the brightly coloured flowers sitting in a vase on the table. They were slightly wilted, some of their pollen fallen onto the table itself.

“Got anything?” Iwaizumi came over, hands in his washed-out jean pockets. He looked scruffy, tired, wearing a blue office shirt buttoned all the way up with his badge around his neck. 

“Iwa-chan, what flowers are they?” 

“Oikawa, this isn’t the time for subtle hints about what you want me to buy you-”

“ _God,_ Iwa-chan, I’m saying I think I have a lead!” Oikawa growled out, embarrassed. “Now, what flowers are they?” 

“I think they’re... monkshood. Although, I’ve never seen a bouquet of them before, they’re really rare and actually really dangerous,” he muttered. “You think he killed her using them?”

“Their pollen. Is their pollen poisonous when consumed?” Oikawa asked, tapping some of the pollen and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Fuck, yeah, it is. Even touching it can cause extreme damage. You don’t think...” Iwaizumi stared at the flowers. “He gave her the flowers as a gift? A date... and then they ate together...”

“And then he used the pollen to poison her and used every trick in the book to hide her identity and get away with it,” Oikawa clicked his fingers with a smirk. “We’ve got opportunity, we’ve got a murder weapon, now we just need... _everything else_.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, the sound turning into a groan as he held his face in his hands. “This case is _impossible_.”

“Hey, nothing is impossible if me and you are on it,” Oikawa winked at his partner, making the other smirk half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, we’ll get it,” Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s back, making the latter seize up. “We’ve never closed a case without making sure it was done and dusted. 

“Of... Of c-course.” 

__**Fuck.**

_**x** _

_Bullpen_  
4:15pm  
5 hours and 12 minutes until deadline 

“Sarge, I’ve got two different suspects in for questioning,” Bokuto landed two files on Daichi’s desk. He had his head in his hands, sheets scattered among his desk. “Me and Kuroo are gonna head in one at a time.” 

“Don’t annoy them too much,” Daichi growled. Bokuto scoffed.

“Annoying isn’t even in my thesaurus, sarge,” Bokuto winked, making Daichi glare at him. 

“Do you mean... _dictionary_ -?” 

“Nope, and I think you mean _encyclopaedia_.” 

“God, you radiate dumb bitch energy,” Kuroo grumbled as he appeared next to him. “I’m gonna catch it one of these days.” 

“Yeah right, you already have!” Bokuto retorted as the two headed into the interrogation room, bickering under their breaths at each other. They stopped before the door, staring at each other. 

“Good cop bad cop?” 

“Nah, I’m a lot more into mad cop sad cop.”

“What about mom cop dad cop?”

“Ooh, what about good cop _rad_ cop?” 

“Or good cop _lad_ cop-”

“No, Bokuto, I’ll be good cop, you be rad cop. Let’s get into character. You’re hip with the kids, but you ain’t down with this whole murder thing, but we all about ‘being honest with our bros,’ you feel? Throw things like ‘woke’ and ‘bae’ and ‘yeet’ around, just kinda mix it in there-”

“You two make my brain melt.” 

The two detectives whipped around to see Tsukishima standing there, clipboard in one hand and phone in the other. Kuroo growled, “Let me see you go and interrogate a perp! You wouldn’t last two seconds.” 

“How did my info work with you and Kitty?” Tsukishima smirked, pausing to savour in Kuroo’s sour expression. “Oh, Wait, I’m just a civilian administrator. I’m not involved in this ‘cop’ stuff. My bad.”

“Because you’re not a cop-?” Bokuto suggested, being cut off by Tsukishima placing a finger on his lips. 

“Being a cop is a state of mind, biceps. You’re being actively discriminative, check your privilege,” Tsukishima deadpanned, before grinning and staring at the slightly shorter man’s exposed forearms from the rolled up sleeves of his hoodie. He then sauntered off, leaving the two detectives dumbfounded in his wake.

“God, he drives through my fucking _brain-_!” 

“ _B...Biceps..?_ ” Bokuto whispered, staring in confusion at his forearms. 

“Come on, rad cop,” Kuroo whacked Bokuto upside the head to make him snap out of it. “I should call you like... _Chad_ or... _Cody_ or something.” 

“Or... _Koutarou_!” Bokuto made an air guitar as he said his name, Kuroo giving him a deadpan look. 

“No.” 

_**x**_

_Briefing room_  
6:30pm  
2 hours and 57 minutes until deadline. 

“I’VE GOT A LEAD!” Kageyama exclaimed as he charged into the bullpen, all head’s turning towards him. An all points bulletin was being drawn, Iwaizumi and Daichi standing in front of it with Oikawa sitting at the front trying to balance a pencil between him top lip and his nose. “I’ve got a really good feeling about this.”

“Go ahead, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa encouraged, throwing bad blood out the window due to the extremely small amount of time. The pencil clattered to the ground, making the detective pout childishly. 

“Those flowers, monkshoods, yeah?” He began, throwing the file in his hand down on the table. “The only place you can get them in close enough vicinity that they won’t wilt from travel is a porter down by the docks with connection to the mob. One of the suspects Kuroo and Bokuto brought in was seen a couple hours before the crime at the docks at the building many think belongs to the porter and his business. That flower is so dangerous you have to be a professional to handle it, and the suspect also has a history in botanics. It has to have been him-”

“Tucker has an alibi,” Kuroo walked through the door.

“A really strong one at that,” Bokuto added. “Security footage, aligned stories. No way he was at the apartment.” 

“O’ Shea, though, not so much,” Kuroo smirked. “Says he was on upper eighth avenue in a boutique buying something for his wife at the time.” 

Daichi leaned forward, brows furrowed. “But, theres no marriage records... Kageyama is he the one you said was caught up with the mob?” 

“The name I’ve got here is Jacob Podolski, but he lives on the same floor as O’Shea, same building. There’s no way that’s a coincidence.” 

“An accomplice, perfect, that’s great Kageyama,” Daichi praises the young detective, patting him on the shoulder harshly. “Iwaizumi, Oikawa, head over to that address and bring this guy in as quick as you can. Bokuto, Kuroo, stakeout the address of the mob hideout and bring a squad of beat cops with you. Gear up, be prepared for an intervention if you see anything overly suspicious. Kageyama, you stay with me and see if we can get anything else listed in about this case. Dismissed.” 

_**x**_

_Apartment block C_  
South Manhattan   
6:57pm  
2 hours and 20 minutes until deadline 

Oikawa knocked on the door, double checking he had he address right. “Police, open up!” A rustling and a crash came from inside, and Iwaizumi cursed loudly, pushing Oikawa out of the way. They both drew their guns, Iwaizumi kicking down the door as they rushed in, seeing a man halfway out the window onto the fire escape. 

“Freeze!” Oikawa yelled, pointing his gun at the man, who placed his hands behind his head and froze, quivering in fear. Iwaizumi began the Miranda warning, reciting it effortlessly as the words spilled out of his mouth like honey. 

_Fuck he’s hot when he knows what he’s doing._

_**No, Oikawa, focus!** He’s your best friend. _

_Even if he is extremely attractive._

“Oikawa, hey!” Iwaizumi shouted to get the detectives attention, who was staring into space in Iwaizumi’s general direction. “Cuff him!” 

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Oikawa muttered, grabbing his hands cuffs and snapping them onto the criminal. 

_Double fuck._

“I’ll ring the sarge, this is Podolski yeah?” 

“Matches the description,” Oikawa replies as he hoisted the shaking man to his feet. “And literally all the photos.” 

“You can’t shoot the messenger, I just work for Lucchese, I don’t have a choice-!” The man spluttered, worked up and stressed. 

“Alright, lad, calm it down there,” Iwaizumi said dismissively, before connecting a call to Daichi. “Sarge? Yeah, we got Podolski... Yeah... Alright. See ya.” 

“Well?” Oikawa asked as they head towards the stairs, an iron grip on the arms of the criminal. 

“He said bring him back, he has news. He sounds happy, I think we may have a confession,” Iwaizumi smirked. “Either that or Suga’s come to visit again.” 

“It’s probably the second one,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Mr. Refreshing is the only one who makes the sarge actually smile anymore. It’s like he casts some sort of energy spell on him whenever he sees him.” 

“Well, they are married. You’d sort of expect that,” Iwaizumi said, tripping on the last step of the stairs and grunting. 

“Who would mary Little Iwa-chan when he’s so clumsy, I wonder?” Oikawa teased, grinning widely. 

Iwaizumi stayed quiet, holding back any retort he normally would have for some odd reason. Oikawa felt a little guilty, but brushed it off. 

It wasn’t like he hurt his feelings. No way, Iwa-chan’s feelings don’t get hurt.

Right?

_**x**_

_Briefing room_  
8pm  
Deadline retired; case handed off to the DA 

“Well, congratulations detectives,” Ushijima stood at the front of the room, flicking though the numerous filed in front of him. “In only eight hours you managed to solve a case that would normally take a week. It’s truly an impressive feat.” 

The room filled with applause, the detectives sharing happy glances with each other. “I’m curious, who identified the flowers?” 

“It was Iwa-ch-”

“It was Oikawa,” Iwaizumi interrupted his partner loudly, staring directly at the captain and throwing the other detective off guard. 

“I-iwa-chan, what are you-?” 

“Very impressive, Oikawa. You should be taking on more murder cases,” the captain deadpanned, his voice monotone as ever. 

Oikawa growled, muttering an almost painful “thank you.” He looked towards Iwaizumi, who was staring forward and paying attention to the captains continuing speech. 

_What the fuck is going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay to see the detectives in casual work wear. Flannels, unzipped hoodies, washed out jeans, button ups, badges around their neck. God pray for my soul these boys will be the end of me -v-
> 
> Also, check me out on other social media !! { @kouushiis on tumblr and instagram <3 }


End file.
